


Supernatural Headcanon: Dean When He Was Younger

by TheDaydreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Young Dean Winchester, Young Winchesters, Young!Chesters, Young!Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaydreamer/pseuds/TheDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dumb thing I thought up, but you never know, it could have happened... right? Right?<br/>Ahhhh now my heart is hurting thinking of Young!Winchesters with their bikes and there codependable natures...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Headcanon: Dean When He Was Younger

I have this little headcanon for Dean…

When he was young, maybe around 10 to early teens, he owned a pedal bike that he found from his Dad’s old basement and called that his baby.

But, being his dad’s, he couldn’t really fit to it, but he kept it anyway because it was his fathers and he always thought to himself that when he could fit onto it and got a bit older, he would teach Sam how to ride a bike, too. Since John was so busy hunting and they were left for so long together. 

Dean kept his promise; teaching Sam to pedal, it took long hours and cuts and scrapes of all shapes and sizes (that he also had to clean up) before he could drive it without falling off.

Then, years later, he got a car. Which was also John’s.

He called that baby too because it reminded him of home and the pain of teaching and guiding his brother to get on the straight and narrow.


End file.
